Many persons require assistance to stand from a seated position. Generally, these persons have a disability, are infirm because of age, are recovering from illness or surgical procedure, or have some other type of condition that limits their ambulatory capabilities. Certain methods and systems for assisting persons to stand from a seated person are known and available to such persons.
Of course, the most simple of these known methods likely is to physically lift the person without the aid of any devices. This method, though, has many shortcomings. Many persons who require standing assistance may not have available to them a person who is physically capable of lifting them from a seated position. Even where such a person is available, physical lifting often causes injury to the lifter because the lifter is required to lift too much weight or lift from an awkward position. Further, the infirm person receiving the lift also is at risk, as such lifting often causes skin tears and creates unstable situations that result in falls.
More complicated methods and systems also have been described. For example, a full body sling lift has been available for many years. Generally, these type of lifts are used for persons who have no weight bearing ability in their legs. While such devices may be useful in certain applications, they are difficult and time consuming to use. Further, these devices generally are not appropriate for persons that have some ambulatory capabilities and only require assistance to stand.
Sit/stand lifts also have been available in the market place for many years. A person who might benefit from this type of lift generally has upper arm strength and minimal weight bearing ability. The purpose of the sit/stand lift is to transfer a person from a sitting position to another sitting position or to the bed side. These types of lifts, however, are cumbersome and time consuming to use. As a result, a caregiver is tempted to manually help an infirm person to a standing position, which, as described above, may cause injury to the lifter or the person being lifted. A sit/stand lift also does not adequately meet the needs of the persons who only require help standing so that they may use a walker. Further, sit/stand lifts are often expensive, bulky, difficult to store, hard to maneuver in small areas, and difficult and time consuming to use.
Another option available to caregivers is a gate belt. Generally, a gate belt may be used to help a person attain a standing position so that they may use a walker or pivot to another sitting position. While gate belts may be effective for certain applications, they still tend to create an unstable situation during the lifting for the caregiver and person being lifted that leads to frequent falls and injuries. Further, the amount of weight the caregiver is required to lift is often unsafe and beyond Occupational Safety and Health Administration (“OSHA”) guidelines. The risk of injury is further heightened due to the twisting and ergonomically unsafe positioning that occurs during a gate belt lift.
As a result, there is a long-felt need for a better method to help infirm and other persons stand from a seated position.